After eveything
by XCadenceEverdeenX
Summary: 2 years since the rebellion Katniss finds herself pregnant how will she deal with it . With the night mares and scars of the war . note : in this story finnick lives yay (first HG fanFic)
1. Prologue

2 years since the rebellion , 2 years with out Prim , 2 years with nightmares but Peeta is there for me . we got married a few moths after everything .

we keep in touch with Finnick , Annie and Johanna . I have seen or heard from Gale in 2 years I miss him as a friend . I speek to my mother sometimes I still

cant get over how she abandoned me and Prim .District 12 is still recovering Peeta reopend his famliy bakery . today i just found out im

pregnant . I never wanted kids but im very happy about this .

**A/N **

**This is my first fanfic so pleas be nice to me :C **

**IM STRONGLY DYSLEXIC SO IT TAKE LONGER TO PROOFREAD AND SORRY FOR MISTAKES **

**I know it short but it just prologue **

**3 FAVORIES OR REVIES I WILL CONTINUE **

**~Cadence **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :**

**Thank you so much of all the reviews and favorites and followings you don't know how much it means**

**Murphysgal87 thank you , you where the first review that means a lot .**

**GirlYouDontKnowAtAll : thank I'm trying my beast . I'm not going let my dyslexia get in the way of me whiting this story**

**Safeandsound14 : Ill post chapters as much as I can . Thank you for being the 3rd reviewer so this chapter is for you .**

**So im going continue this story *YAY* =^_^= . I was talking with my little sister how this story should go but she just scanned the books and a galeniss fan :C . So she was no help but I now know im going bring gale some time in the story but he going be a jerk . But PM and give me ideas but anywho here the first chapter .**

**~ Cadence**

I DON'T OWN ANY THING

I wake up Peeta already went to the bakery . Suddenly feeling nauseous I run to bathroom after .

After the nauseous past I'm sitting on the floor for the bathroom . I still haven't told peeta I don't now he'll react I'm sure he'll be happy . I want tell him but in special way everything he has done for me everything we been though together . This will be happiest one well go though it the start of our family . I get up and head to the kitchen . I see peeta left a note with some cheese buns .

_hope you are feeling better I know you haven't been feeling well the past weeks_

_But made you some cheese buns_ .

~peeta

I need tell Peeta soon he has been worried the past weeks . I need find a way to tall him in

A special way . I finish the cheese buns I a few minuets but I want more crap do I have to deal with this now . I look at the picture for Finnick and Annie 's son they sent us I put one of my hands on my stomach I cant wait for my baby to come .

A/N SO SO SORRY FOR THE SHOTENSS but I will have 2 chapters up tomorrow

and try keep them coming C: please give me ideas how katniss should tell peeta

ask me questions who ever asks the most the next chapter will be for you

~ Cadence


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Happy Girl On Fire Day yes today May 8****th**** is Katniss birthday**

**New chapter**

**GirlYouDontKnowAtAll : Maybe you'll see but I promise it going be cute**

**Safeandsound14 : thank you im glad you like it**

**Anyhow here a new chapter I got some ideas for this chapter from my cat miiko**

**~ Cadence**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

I need to tell Peeta but I don't know how this going be a whole new chapter in our lives .

Do I just tell him "I'm pregnant " like short and simple or tell him the reason I have being sick lately cause

were going have a little one running around soon . I just what it to be special I bring my hands to my face I don't what do . I hear buttercup Prim's cat ever since she died he has got close to me but I think he closer to Peeta . Her older now he has gray a around his mouth , is slower and is fatter . "what do you what ? " I ask him he just meows I know he just wants food I get up and give him some food . I sit next to him " you know now that I'm pregnant I'm going get fat like you " he just hisses at me and runs away as fat as he could be it still not that fast . I think what would be Prim's reaction be when I would tell her I am pregnant she would be happy to be aunty . Sometimes it just lonely with out her . I bring make knees to my chest and but my face in them remembering to look on her face before she died .

I need tell my mother I pick up the phone and dial her number

She knows me and Peeta got married she hasn't come in visit

"hello " she says "Mom" I say "Katniss how is everything going " she ask

"good " I tell her " how's Peeta " "he good " there a little awkward silence which seams to

happen eveytime I talk to her . She finely break the silence "so katniss why did you call "

"I-I'm pregnant" I tell her " I'm very happy for you and peeta " she says 'thank you "

'I need to go now katniss ill talk to you soon " "okay " "bye " "bye"

That was easier than I thought I know all I have to tell is haymitch and peeta

**A/N So I have to ask would you like longer chapters but less updates**

**Or short chapters and more updates for me it easier with shorts chapters**

**But it up to you guys**

**Ask me questions who ever ask the most next chapter will be for you**

**~ Cadence**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm so sorry I haven't had a new chapter I'm been busy  
GirlYouDontKnowAtAll : I hope you like his reaction :)  
Safeandsound14 : thank you  
Hey every one check out GrilYouDontKnowAtAll Modern Day  
Story it a really good story**

**I Don't own anything**

I'm siting it the living room on the  
couch eating apple slices , goat cheeses and some dried deer met .  
When the phone rings I get up and answer it " mallark residence" I say  
no answer "hello" I ask still no answer that's strange I hang up .  
That strange why would someone call and not answer . I decide to go and check on haymich after everything happened he has been trying to stop drinking but it really hard for him . I walk in to his house  
The strong smell of alcohol makes me nauseous so run to his bathroom  
" I hope you didn't come just to throw up in my bathroom, sweetheart " haymich says  
" nice to see you too haymich " I snap at him after the nauseous past  
" you okay than " he asks I need to tell him too

" I'm-I'm " I try to say crap why is heard to tell him

" you what " he asks "pregnant" I finale say

" so the boy finale put a bun in the oven " he says

" shut up " I snap at him

" so what did he say " he asks

" I haven't told him " I tell him

" you need to tell him sweetheart you know he'll be happy " he tells me

" I know I just what tell him in a special way " I say

" anyway you tell him will be special " he tells me and he's right

" thank you , haymich "

" no problem sweetheart now go tell the boy that he knock you up "  
"shut up " I snap at him he just laughs as I leave . Now I know how I'm going tell peeta .

**A/N I hope you liked it I'm wrote this on my iPad as I'm tutoring my sister I'm the best sister ever lol  
Who do you think call Katniss  
( I know you know GirlYouDontKnowAtAll)**

**what did you think of haymich reaction**

**Next chapter ...Katniss is finale tell peeta**


	5. mystery callers POV

**A/N  
I just want do the mystery calls  
POV so you can guess who it is**

**mystery callers POV**  
I have to call her . Tell her I'm sorry that I still love her . It been 2 years since we seen or talked . I need call her so she'll come or I'll come to her  
I know she still misses me I know she loves me I pick the phone and dial her number she answer "mallark residence" she says NO NO NO NO  
that bread boy tricked her to marry her she mine and always has been  
"Hello" she says agin I hang up I need to get her back she mine MY KATNISS

**A/N  
If you have guess who it is you need re-read this tell me who you think it is  
~ cadence**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**GirlYouDontKnowAtAll: thank you I changed it . Your welcome I just love your story .**

**firefoxxe: yes your right , gale will come back in a later chapter**

**Finale here it is were Katniss tells peeta **

**-Cadence**

I'm going tell peeta tonight I'm going to cook him a special dinner and make a cake I'm not the beast chef or baker but I'm going try me best

for peeta and tell him that I'm pregnant . I hope every thing goes right .

**Peeta POV**

I hope Katniss is feeling better today

I have been worried for her but she keep tell me she okay but she not.

as I walk to the door I hear a big thud

I run in to house to see if Katniss is okay " Katniss " I scream I small something burning " Katniss are you okay " I scream agin still no answer

I walk in to the kitchen the burning small is stronger I see katniss on the floor with her face berried in her knees . I see big mass in the kitchen I go up the see see of Katniss okay

**Katniss POV**

Everything is ruined I can't do anything if I can't even cook a diner how can I be a mother I sit on the on the floor with my face berried in her knees . "Katniss " some say I look up and see peeta "peeta" I say

" Katniss are you okay " he asks

"no I'm not I just ruined everything "

I cry

"It okay Katniss everything not ruined " he says

" yes it was going make you a special dinner and tell you I'm pregnant " I scream

wishing that I could take it back this not how I whetted to tell him he looks

at me in shock " w-what " he asks

" this not how I want tell you I'm so sorry " I cry he just hugs me and kiss the top of my head

" your pregnant " he asks

" yes " I say

" we're going be parents " he ask again

" yes "

" I love you so much Katniss this is special " he say and than kiss me

" now lets get everything cleaned up

and make something to eat " he say helping me up I just small and nod

**A/N **

**D'awww what did you think of how Katniss told peeta I hoped it was worth the wait ? I hope you guys liked **

** more everlak moments coming soon **

**~Cadence**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N I hope you liked how Katniss told peeta . here a new chapter I want to uploaded it last night but I was a family picnic and I got play with my 3yer old cousin so some of the ideas of the chapter comes form her .**

_A little girl plays in a meadow about 2 years old running I sit next to peeta the little girl come up to us _

_" I wove you mommy " she says _

_she has my hair and peeta's blue eyes _

I walk up from the first dram I have enjoyed in years I can't wait for my child to come now I hope my child will be that little girl in my dram . peeta still in bed with me even thou they way I told him wasn't the way I waiting to tell him he was still happy

I suddenly feel nauseous I run to bathroom " Katniss" I hear peeta coming to see if I'm okay " I said after nausea past

" I still can't believe we're going be parents " he smells and hugs me

" me too" I said and hug him back

" do you want anything " he asks

" maybe some cheeses buns " I tell him

He nods and kiss the top of my head

and gets up . I get up and brush my teeth .Then I put my hand on my stomach I can't wait for my little girl to come .

**A/N**

**sorry for this been shout .But I'm have a little waiters block **

**So PM and give me ideas . Did anyone watch Doctor who last night it was so good **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**I'm sorry the shortness from the last chapters but I hade a family picnic  
then I say gatspy and I hade writers block but I'm back and ill try have longer chapters  
- Cadence**

" you sure you don't wait me to stay home today " peeta ask me  
after I eat six cheese buns and a stack of pancakes .  
" yes , I'll be fine I might just sleep all day anyway " I tell him  
He kiss me before leaving to the bakery " I'll come home early okay " he tells me .  
"Okay , I love you " I tell him  
" I love you too , bye " he give one more kiss before leaving  
"Bye" I told him before he left  
I got to up to go back to bed  
when I look at the calendar  
crap Finnick and Annie are going visit for there son's third birthday  
I guess the space my mind because I found out I'm pageant . I can't wait to tell them seen how happy they are with there son I can't wait for my daughter to come. I start getting the guest room ready when the phones  
I get up to answer it I'm all ready angry and tired that I don't wait to talk to anyone " hello , mallark residence " say annoyed no one answers I hang up right away this second time some one called and not answered back and I just scares me  
.

**Next chapter YAY Finnick and Annie visit next chapter  
I'm try to make longer chapters  
but I hope you like I'm really tired  
so this chapter is short sorry  
Why do you think gale keeps calling Katniss ?  
What do think Finnick and Annie reaction are going be**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N  
I'm so mad at my little brother  
I let him use my laptop and he accidentally deleted this chapter so I hade to rewrite this whole chapter again . That why this chapter is late  
But anyway Finnick and Annie visit with there son I beast there son for my 4year old cousin who looks like a baby Finnick  
- Cadence**

I decide to take a little nap before Finnick and Annie would arrive in district 12 . After my nap I found myself hungry again . I get up start eating so dry deer meat but I really want cheese buns . After I finish eating I finish getting everything ready for Finnick and Annie visit after every thing is ready I fall sleep on the couch

"Mommy , I wuv you "  
the little girl say  
" I love you too " I tell her as pick her up and hug her  
than I see peeta he comes over  
and hugs the both of us  
" I love both my girls " he kiss the little girls head and kiss me on the lips

I walk to a knock at the door I get up  
and answer it I see Finnick and Annie and Ian there son ian cling  
to his dad .  
"aunty catmiss " Ian says in he baby voice putting his arms out for me grave him from Finnick's arms.  
Finnick hands him to me " hi , how you doing " I ask them  
" good " Finnick tells me  
" how about you " Annie ask me as  
They walk holding hands sometimes they never stop holding hands I remember Finnick found Annie was pregnant after we won the war he didn't stop hugging her day  
" good , just tired hade make sure everything child prof " I lie to them  
" hey aunty guess how old I'm going to be " ian ask me  
" how many " I ask him  
" this many " he tell me as he holds up tree fingers I just laugh and put him down and he runs off he looks just like his dad  
" do guys what some tea " I ask Annie and Finnick  
the both nod I go and make some tea . I'm tell them that I'm pregnant .

**A/N**

**Yea It's shot sorry  
How do you think Finnick and Annie are going react ?  
more chapter to come  
-Cadence**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N **

**"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."(in the tenth Doctors voice) . I know I have update in a while but I got busy with studying for exams and get ready for the Doctor Who season final **

**I took my little brother to Iron Man 3 **

**hack yeah Catching Fire trailer on big screen my little brother said " man that looks good " coming from a 13year old boy who never read the books .**

**Ps has anyone read The Maze Runner I just got the book **

**- Cadences**

As I make the tea the smell of cinnamon make me feel nauseous

I try heard to hold it so I don't worry Finnick and Annie but before I know it running to the bathroom and hear some break . I hear Annie " Katniss are you okay " she ask after nauseous past " yea " I mutter

" are sure you ran in here dropping the tea cups and then thew up are you sick " she asked agin as she put her hand on my forehead to if I'm sick

" I'm not sick ...I'm pregnant" I say smiling. She look at me of a moment then hug me

" oh my stars , I'm so happy for you Katniss " she tell me

" thank you " I tell her as I hug her back .

**A/N **

**Finnick reaction next sorry for the shotniss but I'm about to go cook a **

**"Doctor Who Theme Dinner " now so me and my family can watch the season final :) . PM and tell me how Finnick should react cuz I have no bloody idea what to do . **

**- Cadences**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**I can't I just watch DW season final **

**My whole family is in shock no one got it right XD who we though Clara is or was I don't know I can't think **

** but anyway I tried my beast to do Finnick reaction so I don't think is all the good so sorry :l **

**- Cadences**

As me and Annie walk back to the kitchen I see Finnick cleaning the broken tea cups and the tea from the floor and telling Ian to stay way from the mess . Once he's done cleaning the mess he walk up to me and Annie

" Katniss are you okay " he ask

"Yea ...I want to tell you guys something but Annie all ready knows " I tell him . He looks at me confused

" I'm pregnant" I tell him

" I'm so happy for you Katniss " as he hugs me " having a child can bring a lot of happiness " tells me

And I know he right I was always afraid of having children and falling in love I was afraid the my children facing the reaping and the games but the game are over and illegal they can never come back . The rest of the afternoon Finnick and Annie give me parenting advice tell me story of Ian when he was younger and I watch ian play with his toys they brought from 4 and as plays with buttercup . That when the phone rings .

**A/N ahhhhhh cliffhanger. I think this my first cliffhanger maybe watching Doctor who dose that lol **

**Who do you think is calling?**

**I know it shot and should have add 9 and this chapter but I hade to go watch Doctor who **

**My mom told me that she think Finnick became Katniss best friend after gale became a ass **

**cuz he know what Katniss when throw**

**- Cadences**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Thank you for all views **

**This chapter is dedicated to **

**dillydill11. Thank you for the reviews .**

**in two week I'm going to comic con yea I'm going buy catching fire stuff yay **

**たのしむ 「****enjoy」（≧∇≦）**

**- cadence **

The phone rings and make me sick

The lest 2 time the phone has ring

No one answered . But I could be my mother or peeta checking up on me . I get up to answer

" hello" I say

" Katniss , how you feeling "the voice is peeta which makes me happy that I can't help to smile

" good I'm feeling better " I tell him

" hey peeta did you forget that we have visitors this week " I ask him

"Crap I forgot , how are Finnick , Annie and Ian " he asks

" good , we're just talking and enjoying launch " I tell him

" did you tell them the news " he ask

" yea , they said there happy for us . I accidentally broke three tea cups cues the I hade to run to the bathroom cues the smell of cinnamon got to me that dropped them " I tell him

He just laughs " it okay Katniss well just new ones , ill be home soon okay " he tells me

" okay do forget Ian birthday cake " I tell him

"Okay love you " he tells me

" love you too bye " I tell him

"Bye "

I hang up the phone still smiling

some times ever since I found out I'm pregnant I can't stop smiling

**A/N some everlak moment**

**Some of you though it was gale didn't you right . Anyway I hoped you liked it **

**- cadence**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N  
I just read a lot shojo manga that I decided I write a Modern Fanfic  
at the the end of this chapter is the summery PM me if you wait a preview. It going be dram and romance  
*:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:*  
たのしむ 「****enjoy」（≧∇≦）****  
- cadence**

Later me and Annie where cooking dinner she stared asking me questions  
" how far long are you "  
she asked

" I think about 6 weeks " I tell her

" Do you want a boy or girl "

" a little girl"

" did you tell your mother "

" yea she didn't say much "

" how do you feel about becoming a mother "

" I never wait kids but honestly I'm really happy I think it will be a new chapter in my life "  
And it true my little girl will never have face the reaping or starve.

" do you think if you have a girl you would name her after your sister " Annie asks

name her after prim ... Primrose  
I don't think I could name my daughter after my sister . I have a hard enough time going to hospital that District 12 named after her . Then having a little girl with her name and crying every time I say her name .

" I don't think so " I tell Annie as tires come down my cheeks  
Annie hugs me as continue to cry

" I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that " Annie say

" it okay it just some time I miss her much " I say as I wipe my  
tears away

We finish making dinner for Ian's birthday

We make some squirrel meat with spinach with mini tomatoes on the side with bake potato and bread

**A/N**

** b-day two chapter in one day yay**

**So here The summery for my Modern Fanfic PM me if you want a preview**

**"****_Katniss Everdeen is in her last year of college . She finds love stupid and not worth her time  
But how will she feel when she meets some one with blue eyes  
and stills her heart " _****  
- cadence**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N **

**I know have update in awhile but I have been working on 2 new story's **

**" Real Prince Charming" and " A Smile In A Dark Time" check them out I'm sorry for the shortness **

***:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:***

**たのしむ 「****enjoy」（≧∇≦）**

**I don't own anything**

**- cadence**

Peeta got home 3 hours early from work and a hour later we started Ian's birthday after the war parents started celebrated there children's birthday cues they don't have to be afraid of get older then facing the reaping . Peeta made Ian's cake it blue which is his favorite color and a bear on it . " looky mommy what unlce peeda made me " Ian say

" what you say " Annie say

" thank you" ian say

Me and peeta smile I know he thinking then same thing as me

We both can't wait for our child

The rest of the night we just talk and hade fun at times I'm glade the rebellion happened . I can be free and have fun with my friends .

When we go to bed peeta puts his hand on my stomach

" I love you both " he tell me and kiss my forehead

**A/N **

**I'm soooooooo sorry it short but I have working on my another story's and I have longer chapter soon **

**cadence**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N **

**New chapter .**

**Pleas pleas pleas remember IM STRONGLY DYSLEXIC SO IM SO SORRY FOR MISTAKES . I use spell check on my laptop I try my best so forgive me i miss spell.**

***:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:***

**たのしむ 「****enjoy」（≧∇≦）**

**I don't own anything**

**-cadence**

The rest of Finnick and Annie was so fun we spent a lot of time in the woods after the revolution .

The woods became a free place to visit .

12 is now for the woods so a lot people visits from other districts to visit the woods .

They billed house in the woods for people to stay in .

They still have the fences about the district to keep wild life out of the district but anyone can go thur the gates as they pleas .

When Finnick and Annie finally go home .

Me and Peeta get our first time by are selfs since I found out I'm pregnant .

He makes me my favorite dinner lamb stow and cheese buns .

" you we never got about the baby " he say

I smile " yea and we haven't hade much to talk about how we feel about a big change in our lives " I tell him

" I every happy about this I think I can bring happiness to us " he says

" I never wanted children but I every happy about this " I say as smile

" did you tell you mom " he ask

" yea she didn't say much she said she'll call soon but it been a week " I say . Think how mad I am at my mom I thought she word be happy but she didn't sound like it .

" maybe she just busy " he say

"Yea maybe " I say

" do you want a boy or girl " he ask

" I had a couple of dreams of us with a little girl " I say

" so you want a little girl " he ask

I smile and nod my head

" then me too " he says

The rest of the night we talk about what change need to be made it are lives . He told me I need take it easy on the hunting for the next 8 months . I agree I know the I have to rest a lot when I'm pregnant.

When I went to bed he but his hand over my stomach as we fall asleep .

Today I have my first check up at the hospital . I hate going to hospital

But I know it the best for my little girl to see how my health is and her health is . I also hate it cause districts 12 hospital's name is Primrose Medical , they named after her cause she gave her life for the district . If only she was here she would have become a doctor liked she dreamed about .

Me and Peeta finally get to the hospital and check in and set down .

" hey are you okay " he asks

" yea I just always have a hard time coming here " I tell him

" I know " he says as he hugs me

When where called I get up hade the exam room . They check my blood presser my wight which I don't want to know cause I know I have gain some wight .

When the doctor finally comes I'm glad cause I want to get out here

her name is Jacklyn . She ask my how bad is my morning sickness . How much I been eating . If I have any pain in my stomach .

" how long do you think you are " she ask

" I think 7 weeks " I say

" okay , we going look at the baby now " she says

" how " I ask

" with a sonogram" she says

" what's that " I ask

" I let's us see the baby , if you'll just lie down and lift you shirt a little then ill but this gel on you stomach then I moves this camera light on your stomach" she explains as hold up a camera light that look a like a tv remote or phone .

The gel is very cold but she camera around on my stomach .

Than I see my child . I look at peeta and can see him smiling and I smile .

" okay you are 7 weeks " Jacklyn says " And everything is going perfectly" she says

" thank you " I say as I get up

" do you know when I'll now if in having a boy or a girl " I ask

" at 4 mouths " she says

" okay , thank " I say as me and peeta leave .

When we get out of the hospital he gives me a hug then a kiss

" you don't know how happy I am Katniss " he says

**A/N a very fluffy chapter and long chapter . No i'm not a doctor or good at biology so I don't know a lot of medical terms . Jacklyn is the name of my autistic cousin she the nice person I even that she every shy . i what to name Katniss doctor after her . **

**- cadenc**


End file.
